


Fragility In Hopes

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Vampire Hyakuya Mikaela, Grey Harry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Likely character bashing, Mika and Yuu teach defense together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston





	Fragility In Hopes

The summer heat hadn't felt so bad, Harry thought as he boarded the Hogwarts Express on September first, going into his fifth year. 

It had been eventful, and Harry had barely registered any of it if he were honest. 

He hadn't heard from his friends until Headquarters, where he'd learned it had been under order. 

He wasn't sure what bothered him more - the fact that they'd been ordered not to contact him or the fact that they had actually listened to said orders. 

He ignored the twinge of annoyance he felt in response to the mere thought of the events of the summer. 

This year would be different.  _He_ would be different. 

If the way things were going was any indication, he had a fight ahead. And for once, he wasn't sure which side was really the good side. 

He wasn't sure who his allies were. 

* * *

He stayed relatively silent throughout the entire trip to Hogwarts - sure, he sat with his friends, but he refrained from participating in their conversations.

The only one confused was Neville, and Harry felt a little bad about that, seeing as the other boy hadn't had any part in this.

But it didn't matter.

He needed time to figure everything out anyway.

* * *

Whatever he'd expected going into the school year, it definitely wasn't to enter the Great Hall only to spend the remainder of the time while waiting for the First Years to enter and be sorted examining the new teachers - two of them, which struck him as odd.

He could hear the twins musing nearby, seeming to feel the same as he did, but he tuned their words out.

In fact, he found himself doing that with most everyone - he answered some of Neville's curious questions, but didn't really give much to the conversation.

Neville didn't seem too upset as he watched Harry examine everyone else in the room - his eyes didn't stay on one group for long, just barely grazing the surface of what was happening around him.

But he noticed that Harry didn't eat much, either, unlike previous years.

"How are you doing, honestly?"

Harry let too-bright green eyes land on Neville again then in surprise before he offered a small smile. "I'm fine, just have a lot to think about," he offered with a half-hearted shrug. "I'll tell you about it later, maybe."

Once the feast was over, though, and the new teachers were introduced, Harry's attention snapped immediately to the two being spoken about - they'd be sharing the post of Defense teacher, which Harry found odd.

"...well, here's hoping at least _one_ of them know what they're doing," he mumbled, frowning slightly.

Neville gave Harry a strange look, but said nothing.

* * *

That night was uneventful, and Neville wound up going to bed with more questions than he had answers.

"He's been like that since he came over this summer," Ron told Neville when he saw the confusion in his expression.

Neville met his eyes before he hummed softly and settled down for the night.

He said nothing when Harry was already gone when he woke up. He couldn't blame him for not wanting to be around them if he needed time to think.

* * *

Harry glanced up when someone sat down in front of him, only for his eyes to narrow at the sight of emerald eyes staring back at him with a dull amusement shining in them.

One of the new teachers.

"...can I help you?" Harry asked, voice wary and much more guarded than he'd ever heard himself be with anyone.

"Not at all, I just figured I'd come ask why you seemed to be watching Mika and me last night,"

Harry's eyes narrowed before he hummed, looking back to his breakfast without offering an answer.

Neville joined them not long after this and raised an eyebrow. "Good morning, Professor," he offered kindly as he sat down beside Harry, then frowned at the boy. "Tell me you're going to eat more than that,"

Harry gave Neville a calm smile before he shrugged. "Not feeling very hungry this morning, I'll eat more at lunch, I promise,"

Neville nodded, then looked at Yuu - emerald eyes were flickering between them curiously, a lazy smile showing on his face. "Is there something we can do for you, professor?"

And so, Yuu repeated his question.

Neville laughed softly in response to it. "He's always wary about the new Defense teacher, don't take it personally. Considering they tend to try to kill or otherwise dismember him, I think he has plenty of reason to not trust the two of you,"

Harry gave Neville a warning look, but held his tongue.

Yuu looked at Harry for a long moment before he hummed softly in understanding. "Well, that certainly isn't my aim." he offered, then stood up.

Once he was gone, Harry spoke up. "Why'd you tell him that?"

 "He would have found out eventually anyway." Neville pointed out calmly as he settled into his own breakfast. 

Thankfully, the conversations died there, leaving Harry to his thoughts once again.


End file.
